The Amusement Park
by ilovezexionandaxel23
Summary: Demyx has had a brilliant idea of the whole Organization going to an Amusement Park. Who knows what sort of fun and trouble will they get into? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**hey! its Lay! whoa that rhymed hahaha but I decided to make a short story and I came up with this when I was just talking to my friend (Demyx-Axel-2362) and I decided to type it up hahaha I also went to an amusement park with her recently so this is perfect! Hahaha well I hope u like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, only my OC (Xion, Selxixa, and Laykax)**

The Amusement Park

Chapter 1

It was a typical, boring, day at The Castle That Never Was. Everyone was sitting around, very bored. Xemnas was locked in his office, clenching many papers in one hand and the other was at the bridge of his nose. He must have been having a 'Superior Moment.' Xigbar was sitting in a chair shooting at the other Organization members with is finger and making fake gun shot noises. Xaldin had his six lances out and he was using them for dart practice, but he was shooting at an actual dart board and not another member. Vexen was standing behind a table with many vials and beakers filled with poisons of many sorts. Lexaeus was sitting on the couch, starring up at the ceiling. Zexion was sitting next to him reading a rather thick book. Saix was standing outside of Xemnas's office, standing guard with an unreadable expression on his face. Axel was lying on a beanbag face up, playing with his element. **(u should know what it is)** Demyx was sitting cross-legged on the floor, strumming his sitar quietly. Luxord was sitting at a poker table, winning with flying colors, err…cards. **(of course)** Marluxia was playing poker with Luxord, rapidly losing his money. Larxene was sitting on a chair next to Marluxia, examining one of her eight kunai. Roxas was lying on the floor, wondering if it's possible to become even more bored than he already was. Xion was lying on another beanbag next to Axel, poking his side and trying to make him look at her. Selxixa was holding her hands over her stomach, trying to keep it from rumbling since she was very hungry. **(surprise, surprise) **She was lying on the floor next to Roxas. Laykax was sitting beside Zexion on the couch, reading over his shoulder. **(he didn't mind though)**

All-of-a-sudden Demyx jumped up onto his feet and pointed his finger at the ceiling. "That's it!" he exclaimed.

Everyone stopped being bored and looked up at where his finger was pointing. Demyx followed our gazes to his finger. He quickly pulled it back down by his side and blushed slightly.

Axel rolled over on his beanbag so he was lying on his stomach. "What's it?" he asked Demyx, clearly annoyed.

Demyx gulped, noticing all of the members' eyes were on him. "Ummm… I was thinking…" he started.

"Yeah?" Axel asked, definitely annoyed.

"Well I was thinking that maybe… we could… go to an amusement park." Demyx squeaked out the last few words. He then flinched and covered his face, preparing for the pain to come from the other members.

Then like magic, all these pillows appeared in everyone's hands and they threw the pillows at Demyx. They just kept on coming and hitting Demyx all over his body.

All the members kept on throwing pillows at him, and then Laykax stood up and blocked Demyx from getting hit anymore.

Demyx relaxed and smiled. "Thanks," he told her.

Lay smiled back. "No prob." She then turned to face her fellow Organization members. "Come on guys, I know Demyx hasn't always had the best ideas, but it's an amusement park. I think it would be fun if we would all go."

Everyone then started murmuring to each other about the amusement park trip. Some seemed annoyed and disapproved of the trip, but others seemed excited and approved of going.

"Ummm… so are we gonna go?" Demyx asked everyone.

The members looked at each other before turning to Demyx. Most nodded their heads yes while others glared at him, meaning no.

Lay counted all the members who nodded their heads yes and the ones who glared back at Demyx.

"Its unanimous, we're going to the amusement park," Lay exclaimed.

"Yes," Demyx cheered and jumped into the air.

"Okay, we will go tomorrow so you all have time to pack some things and get rested up," Lay said.

Everyone then got up from where they were sitting and left the room to go pack.

*The Next Day*

All the members, including those who did not want to go, were out in the hallway with all their stuff for the day at the amusement park.

Xion was standing away from the bunch holding a clip board with a piece of paper that had all the Organization member's names on it. She checked off someone when she saw them. Soon everyone was there and accounted for.

"Ummm… excuse me? Everyone?" Demyx started.

No one listened. They continued to talk to each other.

Then Sel walked up by Demyx. "HEY!!!" she yelled at the top of her lungs.

Everyone was immediately quiet.

"Thanks, Sel," Demyx said.

"No prob," Sel smiled.

Demyx cleared his throat. "Ummm… since we're all here, we're gonna get going."

Some of the members cheered and others just rolled their eyes.

Xemnas then came to the front of the group and everyone was quiet.

"Now we are going through a portal there, but don't make your own. Follow me." The Superior then opened a dark portal and motioned for everyone to step in.

Demyx jumped right in with Lay, Sel, Axel, Roxas, Xion, and Xigbar following close behind. The rest of the members then jumped in and Xemnas followed.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2 is here! tada! hahaha ok so this is my plan I'm gonna have it that there's gonna be a different chapter for each ride hope I that'll be ok with u guys! well enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Everyone stepped out of the dark portal. They appeared below what seemed like a roller coaster.

Suddenly the coaster roared over-top of them. Demyx yelped and covered his ears. Some people rolled their eyes and others laughed.

"It's just a roller coaster, Demyx," Lay comforted him.

"Okay," Demyx whispered and brought his hands back down by his side.

"Attention, Organization XVI," Superior called.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"I want you all to check back to me every two hours. Come to this spot. That is where I will be."

Everyone nodded and started to leave. When Axel was passing by the Superior, Xemnas stopped him.

"Try not to get into any trouble, VIII," the Superior whispered into his ear.

A smirk lit up Axel's face. "No promises." He then walked off and left the Superior behind, smiling.

Xemnas then pinched the bridge of his nose; he was having a 'Superior Moment' again.

"Keep and eye on VIII, VII," Xemnas told Saix.

Saix nodded and bowed. "Yes, Superior," he said and walked away.

**VIII and XIV**

Axel caught up to Xion and he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Hey baby," he said, smiling.

"Hey baby," Xion replied, also smiling.

"So, what do you want to ride first?"

"Ummm… how about a roller coaster?" she asked him.

Axel's face lit up. "Yes," he exclaimed.

They both laughed and headed to the first roller coaster they saw.

**VI and XVI**

Lay and Zexion were walking around the park. Lay was looking at all the different rides, and Zexion was looking at his book.

Lay rolled her eyes and took his book away.

"Lay," Zexion yelled at her, reaching for his precious book.

"Come on! We're at an amusement park! You can read when we get back to the castle," Lay told him.

Zexion sighed in defeat. "Fine." He then grabbed onto Lay's hand.

Lay smiled which made Zexion smile, too.

"So, what do you want to ride?" Zexion asked Lay.

Lay looked around at the different rides surrounding them. "Do you want to go on a coaster?"

Zexion groaned quietly, but Lay heard.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that you don't like roller coasters," Lay sighed.

"I'm sorry," Zexion apologized.

"What do you want to ride?" Lay asked him.

He looked around. "How about that one?" he asked.

Lay followed Zexion's finger which was pointing at the ferrous wheel. "Okay," Lay said and they both walked over to the ride, holding hands.

**XIII and XV**

Roxas and Sel were just walking around the park, trying to find a ride with a shorter line. They finally found one on the other side of the park.

"Bumper cars?" Sel asked Roxas.

"What? Do you not want to ride?" he asked.

"No, no, no! I want to… just as long as you don't corner me," Sel blushed.

Roxas laughed and so did Sel. "You're so cute," Roxas exclaimed, grabbing Sel around the waist and pulling her close to his body.

Sel wrapped her arms around his neck and they just hugged each other until they got to the front of the line. Then they let go of each other and climbed into their own cars. Sel's was green and Roxas's was gold.

"I'm gonna bump your butt, Sel," Roxas tormented.

"Bring it," Sel exclaimed back.

Then the game was on.

**II and IX**

Xigbar and Demyx were passing through the kiddy park when Demyx spotted the water park.

"Oh, Xiggy! Can we go to the water park, please?" Demyx begged.

Xigbar looked down at the Nocturne, who was giving him the puppy dog eyes. Xigbar did a face/palm.

"Fine," he murmured.

Demyx jumped up and down clapping his hands. "Yay! Thank you, Xiggy!"

Xigbar groaned and Demyx dragged him into the water park.

**Tada! Chapter 2 hahaha well please review!**

**See that button?**

**That one right there,**

**with the 'Review This Story/Chapter' on it?**

**Click it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alrighty time to see how everyone's ride was and here we go! I'm sorry this took so long to get up I've been sooooo busy with soccer hahaha oh well its here now!**

Chapter 3

**VIII and XIV**

Axel and Xion walked through the opening of the roller coaster they wanted to go on. There was a slight line, but nothing too long.

"So…" Axel asked Xion, grabbing her waist.

"So…" she replied, leaning back on his chest.

They both smiled and Axel kissed Xion's forehead. The line slowly, but surely, kept on moving when they finally got to the front of the line.

"Front, back, or middle?" Axel asked Xion.

"Back," she said and dragged him to the very last car.

Axel laughed as they both climbed into the car.

"You ready for this, baby?" he asked Xion.

"Definitely," she replied.

As soon as Xion replied, the cars started to move. It rounded a bend before clanking up the first, and tallest, hill.

"Put your hands up!" Axel yelled out.

Everyone on that coaster put their hands straight up in the air.

Axel and Xion laughed. "Wow, you've got power," Xion smiled.

Axel chuckled. "I guess I do."

After Axel finished the last sentence, the cart stopped. The two looked away from each other and saw that they were at the top of the big hill.

"Oh… my… God," Xion yelled and the coaster started to zoom down the track.

Xion screamed and Axel cheered the whole ride. When they got back to the station, everyone's hair was blown back from the wind.

Xion turned to look at Axel. She laughed and he looked at her. He then laughed.

"What?" Xion asked Axel.

"Your hair," he chuckled.

Xion then looked at his hair to try to make a come-back, but it looked the same as always.

"I wish I could say the same to you," Xion mumbled.

Axel cocked his head to the side, confused. Then he finally got it.

"Oh… I get it. Sorry," he apologized.

Xion smiled and laughed. "It's okay."

Axel then wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked down the exit ramp of the roller coaster.

**VI and XVI**

Zexion and Lay walked over to the big Ferris Wheel. Lay noticed that a lot of 'couples' were in line.

"Wow," Lay whispered.

"What?" Zexion asked her.

"Looks like this is a good ride for couples," she laughed.

Zexion looked ahead at the people in the line and nodded in agreement.

The two nobodies got to the front of the line and into an empty car. Then the wheel started to turn and they went up and around.

When the two got to the top of the wheel, it stopped.

"Wow," Lay whispered again.

"Yeah." Zexion grabbed Lay's hand.

She looked up into his deep blue eyes and smiled. Then they leaned towards each other and gently touched each others' lips.

They went around in a complete circle three more times before getting off.

"So, now what are we gonna do?" Lay asked Zexion.

Zexion scanned the rides surrounding the nobodies. Then he spotted the Ski Lift.

"Ski Lift?" he asked Lay.

Lay shrugged. "I guess, but can I choose the next ride?"

Zexion looked down at Lay who was looking up at him with big puppy-dog eyes. He cringed and groaned. "Fine," he then mumbled.

"Yes," Lay said quietly. She then grabbed Zexion's hand and they walked over to the Ski Lift.

**XIII and XV**

Roxas and Sel were speeding and bumping their way around the Bumper Car floor. Roxas was on Sel's tail as she tried to drive away and avoid the other potential bumpers.

"I'm gonna get you!" Roxas yelled over the noise of the other drivers.

Sel just laughed and then screamed when someone bumped her from the side. Roxas then crashed right into the back of her car which caused it to slide all the way to the side of the floor. She then crashed into the wall and made a grunting noise.

Roxas was still in his car, laughing at Sel's 'accident'.

"That's it," Sel said to herself.

Then underneath the top of the car where her feet were, Sel's gold, green, and blue swirled staff appeared. She whispered a spell and blue and green swirls came out of the crescent at the top of the staff. They then shot out all over. Then, everything stopped. The people stopped moving and everything was frozen in time. Sel jumped out of her car and walked over to Roxas's car. She moved him to the very center of the floor. She then positioned everyone else's car in a circle surrounding Roxas. Sel then jumped back into her car and more swirls came out of her staff.

All-of-a-sudden, time was unfrozen and everyone was heading straight for Roxas. Roxas screamed and ducked down into the car. Then all the cars bumped into his. People could hear his screams coming from in the middle of the mob of cars. Sel was parked in a corner, watching as her beloved blonde got bumped and shoved around the center of the floor.

Then, all the cars stopped and Roxas peeked over the edge of his car. When he saw that everyone was getting out of their cars, he breathed a sigh of relief and got out of his car.

Sel walked over to Roxas and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. She then leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"I won," she said, smirking.

Roxas playfully punched Sel on the shoulder before wrapping his arm around her waist. The blonde couple then walked off the bumper car floor and headed off to find another ride.

**II and IX**

Xigbar was being dragged behind Demyx through the water park.

"Uhhh... Demyx?" Xigbar asked the Nocturne.

Demyx stopped quickly, which caused Xigbar to crash into him, making him lose his balance a little. Xigbar kept a hold of Demyx's hand and he pulled the dirty blonde back up.

"Thanks, but you asked me something?" Demyx wondered.

"Right, dude, I did. Uhhh… I… didn't bring my swimming trunks," Xigbar confessed.

The gray streaked nobody expected Demyx to get upset with the news, so when he saw his expression, he was shocked. Demyx was smiling.

"What?" Xigbar asked the Nocturne, confused.

"I brought your swimsuit," Demyx exclaimed, holding out a white pair of swimming trunks with purple hibiscus flowers on it.

"Darn," Xigbar whispered.

"What?" Demyx asked him.

"Huh? What? Oh, nothing, dude," the Free Shooter rambled.

Demyx shrugged and shoved the purple flowered bathing suit into Xigbar's chest. "Now, let's go get changed!"

_Please be separate stalls,_ Xigbar pleaded to himself.

Demyx dragged Xigbar into the boy's bathroom. When they got in, everyone who was in there ignored the two nobodies. That didn't bother them though. Demyx then dragged Xigbar to the other side of the bathroom to the changing stalls.

"Okay, meet me right outside the bathroom door," Demyx told Xigbar before disappearing into a stall.

Xigbar let out a sigh of relief before walking into his own stall. He quickly changed and then walked out of the bathroom. Demyx was already out there, leaning against the wall, wearing blue bubbly swimming trunks. Xigbar then noticed a lot of girls looking at the Nocturne and giggling.

"Dude, those chicks were just checking you out," he told Demyx.

"They were?" the dirty blonde asked.

Xigbar did a face/palm.

"Why do you keep hitting your forehead, Xiggy?" Demyx asked, concerned.

"No reason, dude. Now, let's find a locker or something," Xigbar suggested.

"Okay," the Nocturne exclaimed.

He then dragged the gray streaked nobody over to the lockers.

**Tada! I finally finished this chapter! I'm sorry it took so long I've been so busy with soccer that I haven't had time to type thanks for being so patient!**


End file.
